1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a display apparatus and an image displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus, capable of displaying related images of a plurality of images in a manner such as a slide show, and an image displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses (or display devices) are being invented and used. Especially, display apparatuses, such as smart phones, personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, laptop computers, and the like, are widely used.
Most of the portable devices which are recently used have a capturing element and a display element. This may allow a user to view a captured image through a display screen.
In general, captured images may be stored in a sequence based on their respective a capture times. Therefore, when a user desires to view images, the stored images may be displayed in sequence based on their respective capture times.
However, in the related art, even if the user wants to view only certain desired images, the user has to check all of the stored images. Especially, when a slide show function of automatically displaying a plurality of images in a sequential manner is executed, all of the plurality of images is displayed one by one by a predetermined time interval. Therefore, the user must continuously monitor the slide show to determine whether his desired images are displayed.